love story
by YuriLover1224
Summary: i suck at summaries so you have to read and find out.  Phinbella  disclaimer:i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Phineas and Ferb so don't be harsh. I love this show so much.**

Isabella woke up middle of the night. Her mom was gone. She went to a convention. She sat down an thought about her crush, Phineas. She closed her eyes and danced while singing. Little did she know that Phineas was there watching her dance.

**Isabella**-_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>[| From: . |]<br>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh Oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

When she stopped singing she saw Phineas there watching her. He didn't hear her singing any more and looked and saw her there looking at him. She froze and looked down. "You sing beautiful Izzy", said Phineas. She couldn't say anything. He got up and put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. They both leaned in and both had their first kiss.

**So how was it tell me if it was good or bad.**


	2. WARNING! MUST READ!

MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITES THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got this from g1rldraco7 in one of the chapters. The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11


End file.
